Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Veil
by Blessed Spirit
Summary: In the “sixth installation” of the series Harry believes that he is receiving messages from the beyond, could it be he deceased godfather? Harry contemplates his feelings for someone close to him.
1. Returning Home

Okay, so since my original first chapter was truly horrible I re-wrote it last night, and through part of today, I think it is much better, and a much more detailed and interesting introduction to a story.  
  
Title: Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Veil  
  
Rating: PG-13 (so far just for language)  
  
Summary: Harry believes he is receiving messages from the beyond, could it possibly be his Godfather? Is he truly dead? Is there a way to communicate through the veil? Harry also contemplates his feelings for someone close to him.  
  
Disclaimer: We all know I dont own HP, and I never will, so lets get on with it.  
  
A/N: Hope you like this chapter better (if you read the original), if not just enjoy, heh. Oh, and please dont flame, c/c is more than welcome, and I really want to improve my writing, but flaming doesn't help at all, it serves no purpose, please dont waste your time. I know I'm not extremely talented, especially in this genre, I like to experiment with different writing styles, so please dont judge me as a writer based only on this.  
  
The Dursley's navy blue SUV pulled into the driveway of Number Four. Harry groaned, running his hands through his messy black hair. He began dreading the return to Magnolia Crescent since he boarded the train to leave Hogwarts; but now that he was actually there he realized that he detested it more than he had previously imagined.  
  
"We are having a company party tonight Harry," Petunia commented as she got out of the passenger side door. "You need to wash the good china for the guests." She looked down and smoothed the wrinkles out of her blouse. She wouldn't directly look at Harry, no one would. Everyone had kept their eyes fixated out their window during the drive home.  
  
Harry pulled his luggage, and Hedwig's cage out of the trunk. "Do them yourself," he replied monotonously as he made his way to the front door. He waited for the verbal abuse to start, but in the usual Dursleyish manner they forced a smile, and even waved at one of the neighbors as they walked by. Once they were inside, and the door was safely closed behind them Vernon's face swelled to abnormal shade of red.  
  
"Dont talk to your aunt with that tone boy, I'm warning you," Vernon managed to force out in an enraged whisper. Harry rolled his eyes, and began his attempt to carry his things upstairs. "Dont walk away from me boy!" His voice raised to a slight yell.  
  
Harry sighed as he reached the middle of the stairs. There was no use trying to explain to the Dursley's the hell he had experienced the past year, all the pain he had felt. "Why dont you get off your fat ass and do the dishes yourself Dursley?" Harry knew he would regret his......choice of words later, but at the moment he could have cared less. His family's close mindedness had always annoyed him, but it had gotten to the breaking point, he was ready to leave them for good.  
  
He made his way up the remaining stairs, and surprisingly nothing happened; there was not yelling, no outbursts, just silence. Vernon stood in the entryway fuming, not quite sure what to say or do; for once, he was truly speechless.  
  
Harry slammed his bedroom door shut, in any other circumstance he would have had a good laugh at the dumbfounded look on their faces, but he couldn't bring himself to care. It was no use trying to shut out the world, but in the past few weeks he had discovered that it wasn't the world that he had a problem with, it was himself. He had closed everyone off in hopes that he would somehow lose himself, and find comfort and solitude in the obliviation of the outside world. But instead his time alone only gave his memories more room and time to feed off of his thoughts.  
  
He flopped onto his bed, burring his face in the pillows, the last few rays of the sun burned on his shoulders. It was one of the first times he felt. Felt anything from the outside world, anything aside from pain. He pulled himself off of his bed and over to the window. He slowly opened the blinds more, letting the light hit his face. In a strange way it was comforting, consistent. He stood there until the sun dipped past the horizon, and the first few stars appeared in the night sky.  
  
The doorbell rang downstairs, pulling Harry out of a dreamlike trance. He then remembered where he was, and suddenly he didn't feel comforted anymore. He knew that he was supposed to think of the Dursley's as his home, but he simply didn't. He didn't feel safe their, and he certainly wasn't happy, he had to get out of there. But the thought of Twelve Grimmauld Place was none to comforting either. The mere thought of his Godfather made him shudder, to be reminded of him at all times of the day would simply be unbearable, he wasn't ready to go back there yet. And actually, he didn't want anything to do with the wizarding world. The places and things that he once thought of magical all now led him back to one thing, Sirius. Harry then sat down at his desk and got a piece of parchment, and a quill. There was one place he knew would be perfect, he quickly scribbled down two sentences:  
  
Could I stay with you this summer? Please reply soon,  
I cant take it here much longer.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry unlocked Hedwig's cage, she stretched out her wings, and fluttered out onto the window sill.  
  
"Take this to Hermione," Harry said, folding the letter as the opened the window for his owl. She picked it out of his hand with her beak and flew off past the rows of houses into the black night. "Hurry," he whispered as he caught his last glance before she disappeared completely.  
  
Harry slumped back onto his bed, his head was swimming with thoughts. He could be leaving the Dursley's for good, and live in the wizarding world after his sixth year, well that was only if they could possibly defeat Voldemort. He closed his eyes, and pressed his fingers against his scar, he was giving himself a headache. Harry laid there quietly and listened to the company party downstairs, he heard the phony laughs erupt after Vernon told one of his famously not-funny jokes. After listening to the polite conversation, and the clinking of silverware for several minutes Harry found himself drifting into an uneasy sleep. There was only one thing that was awkward about this, and only those watching from the heavens would have noticed, he was smiling.  
  
Okay, so I hope that was better, heh. I was going to try to combine Chapter One and Two, but decided against it, because that would just be too long.  
  
I know that I'm not great at grammar, spelling and all that stuff, so if anyone would be so kind as to help a little I would really appreciate it, thanks.  
  
Reviews and c/c welcome, thanks for reading. 


	2. Petunia's Secret

Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it. Hope you all like this chapter.  
  
Title: Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Veil  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Even though I wish Harry Potter was mine, he's not....and neither are any of JKR's creations....darn.....  
  
A cool gust of wind burst through the window, awaking Harry from his uneasy sleep. A chill ran down his spine, and he rubbed his hands together. It was unusually cold for summer, and out of the window he saw the outline of dark clouds. It was still dark, the clouds moved back and forth in front of the crescent shaped moon. Harry noticed a folded piece of parchment on his desk, hopefully it was a reply from Hermione. He jumped up from his bed and read through it quickly.  
  
Harry,  
  
Mum said we could drive out to get you in the morning,  
are you sure you want to leave? We could take you to  
see Lupin if you prefer, either way, I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he began to write a reply, but noticed that Hedwig was gone, probably out hunting. He put down his quill, and ran his fingers through his hair. His stomach growled slightly as Harry looked at the clock, 3:12. Surely no one from the business party was still downstairs. He slowly opened his door, trying not to disturb anyone, he heard both is uncle and cousin snoring loudly in their rooms. The stairs creaked slightly as he walked down barefoot. As he walked past the entry way he saw the shadows casted from the television, Dudley had probably left it on before dragging himself upstairs to go to bed. But as he walked by he saw his aunt sitting in front of the screen with a bowl of chex mix in her lap, she was still dressed in her dinner clothing, and her hair had become a frizzy mess.  
  
"Harry dear, what are you doing up so late?" Petunia questioned from the couch. he was surprised at the kind tone of her voice, and the fact that she had just called him "dear."  
  
"I was hungry," he slowly replied, slightly disturbed by the smile on her face.  
  
"Oh well what do you want Harry? I'll make it for you," Harry's eyebrows raised as his aunt actually got up, and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh...I was gonna make a sandwich," he managed to cough out.  
  
"Oh I'll get it for you, you can go sit down and watch the TV," Harry walked back into the living room quite confused. Considering the way he had acted earlier that day the last thing he had expected was for her to actually be...nice to him.  
  
"Here you go dear," Petunia said as she walked in several moments later with a plate in her hand. "It's turkey, you do like turkey, right?"  
  
"Um...yeah, turkey, turkey is fine," he took a bite, half expecting it to taste like rat poison. They both sat in silence for several minutes, watching an American gameshow with an annoying host that had the tendency to flick spit onto the camera lens. "Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" As soon as he asked he wished he hadn't. He didn't want to know the response, by asking this one question he could have gotten himself into a lot of trouble.  
  
Petunia laughed. "Oh I knew that was coming," she said with a smile. "We need to talk Harry, you need to know the truth about our family, and maybe understand why I am so bitter towards the wizarding world. You see, I learned of your godfather's death just several days ago. I know you two were close, Dumbledore likes to keep me informed."  
  
"What does Sirius' death have to do with our family?"  
  
"Nothing actually, it just reminded me that its time to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"Petunia sighed for a moment, she looked up towards the ceiling as if pondering where to begin. "You have been led to believe that your grandparents, your great-grandparents, and everyone farther back in our ancestry was Muggle, correct?" Harry simply nodded. "Well we lied...because we were to ashamed of what we really were." At this her eyes began to water. "The reason I am so bitter toward the wizarding world is because...I'm a squib Harry. You and your mother are the only legitimate witch and wizard we have had in our family for six generations." Petunia wiped her eyes and sniffled a little before continuing. "And I am so sorry for the way I have treated you for the past fifteen years. But after hearing of Sirius' death I realized that you are all that I have left of my sister, and contrary to what I have told you in the past, I loved my sister dearly."  
  
Harry felt a lump forming in the back of his throat. He realized that he had discovered the one thing he had always wanted, family. In an instant Harry forgave her for everything that had happened, he had found one more thing he could count on in the world, and wasn't willing to let it go.  
  
"I guess this wouldn't be a good time to tell you that I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm staying with a friend."  
  
"I dont blame you," Petunia laughed. "Just know Harry, that no matter what happens you really do have a family under this roof." Petunia pulled Harry into a tight hug. "We love you."  
  
Okay, so I know that Petunia is kinda OOC in this chapter, but I had to have a bonding experience between the two because its going to be important later. I'm not particularly fond of this chapter, It just couldn't get it to flow right, if anyone thinks its REALLY bad let me know and I'll work on it some more.  
  
Thanks again to those who reviewed, and to everyone else out there, dont be afraid to hit the little button and send some love this way, heh. (c/c wanted too). 


End file.
